


The One: Maxon POV

by rbam03



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: America Singer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Selection Series, Kiera Cass, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbam03/pseuds/rbam03
Summary: "Of course it's you." I smiled at her. She laughed in complete shock and kissed all over my face, giggling in between each one."We're getting married?" she exclaimed. She grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me again.• all characters belong to author Kiera Cass16+
Relationships: Aspen Leger/America Singer, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The ladies began filtering into the dining hall for breakfast. After last night, I was eager to see what kind of outfit America would be wearing this morning. After I left her room, I was unable to control myself behind my own closed doors, thinking of her.

She entered wearing a conservative dress with summery colours. I smiled to myself as I cut into my food. She glanced up at me and I winked at her with a smirk on my face. I could tell by the way her neck flushed that she was embarrassed about the night before. Moments later, a butler came in with a letter on a silver platter. My father read it and frowned.

"These damn Frenchies," he muttered under his breath. He turned toward my mother. "I'm sorry, my dear. It looks like I'll have to leave within the hour.

"Is it the trade agreement?" she asked quietly so the other ladies at the table wouldn't hear.

"That it is. I thought this was settled months ago, but apparently I was wrong." I remembered mumblings about a problem during the last UN meeting. My father stood and began to walk toward the door. I frowned and stood abruptly and placed a hand on his arm.

"Father, don't you want me to join you?" I asked a little too loudly. He turned around and shook my hand off him.

"When you are ready to behave like a king should, then perhaps you won't be treated like a clueless child," he said loudly and coldly. I flinched at his words as I felt my cheeks begin to heat out of embarrassment. He left me standing there like a fool. I turned to sit back down and chuckled.

"I didn't want to go anyway," I said mainly to my mother. She gave me a knowing smile and went back to her breakfast. As breakfast came to a close, the ladies made there way out. When it was just America and I left we met in the middle of the room.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi." She looked down and sighed. "It's my fault he's not taking you, isn't it," she said pouting. I shrugged.

"Perhaps. Don't worry about it, this isn't the first time he's tried to put me in my place. He just wants to maintain control and the closer the end of the selection comes, the less he has of it."

"You should just send me home," America whined. "He's never going to let you pick me, there isn't a point for this. Besides after last night I wouldn't be surprised if you secretly have my bags packed." I bit back a smile.

"I'm really sorry I laughed, darling, but what else was I supposed to do in that situation?"

"I had a few other ideas," she muttered. Damn. "I'm so embarrassed." She covered her face with her hands and whined. I laughed as I pulled her hands away.

"Don't be. It would be a lie to say I wasn't tempted, but it just wasn't like you."

"But shouldn't I be like that? Shouldn't that be part of what this is?" she motioned her hand between us.

"What so what happened in the safe room meant nothing to you?" I asked jokingly.

"But that was basically a goodbye."

I bent down next to her ear and lowered my voice. "Maybe we should be saying goodbye more often."

"Maxon," she groaned, attempting to swat me. I ducked out of the way and snickered.

"Let's just forget it happened. Besides, we have real work to do now."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were right when you said hates- dislikes you. Now that he's gone, this would be the perfect opportunity to change that.

"How?"

"Silly girl," I said touching her nose. "By making you the people's favourite, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

THIRD PERSON POV

Everything seemed quieter since Natalie had gone. Elise kept going over their last conversation, replaying it in her head.

*Flashback*

"Hey," said Natalie at her door.

"Good evening, how are you?" asked Elise putting down her book. Natalie looked down, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm, uh, actually here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Maxon has eliminated you?" Elise furrowed her brows.

"No. Well, yes kind of. I talked to him about it and I asked him to send me home." She swallowed, teary eyed. It was hard to say goodbye to an experience like this. "It's too hard to stay here, Elise. My family needs me and truthfully I need them. Every morning I wake up here, I'm reminded that I was here instead of back home protecting Sa-" she choked on the last word, barely being able to say her sister's name. "I just need to be home, so I'm saying my goodbyes."

"I see," said Elise with a solemn tone. She stood up to take Natalie in an embrace. "I will miss you, Nat," she whispered into her shoulder. Natalie pulled back and gazed into Elise's eyes. In a swift motion, she bent down and brushed her lips against hers. Elise pulled back in shock and took a few steps back.

"Why did you do that?" she whisper yelled, touching her lips. She wasn't angry, just confused and shocked.

"I'm sorry I thought- never mind. Goodbye Elise." Natalie rushed out of her room and disappeared into the hall.

*Present Time*

Elise sat by the bay window in the Women's Room, lost in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about her discussion with Maxon and then with Natalie. She had never admitted to herself that she could be g-, not interesting in men. Ever since she was a child, the idea of romance just wasn't an interest to her. She was raised to remember that duty always came before everything else. Her parents had planned out her whole life, including sending her to Illéa to get a better understanding of the "pathetic way of life here". Her parents wanted her to marry someone of royal descent and if it wasn't Maxon, it would be another fellow from back home.

But living in Illéa for two years had opened her eyes. She began to experience things that she never would have back home. To feel things that she never would have been exposed to in her previously sheltered life. Perhaps because she made a promise to her family that she wouldn't even look at another man romantically because she was to marry Prince Maxon, she had begun to feel things for women. When she first arrived, she was brought in by a family in Angeles that took her under their wing. They had a daughter that didn't live with them but would often visit. She was a few years older than Elise with long blonde hair and freckles that dotted her nose. Whenever she would visit, Elise immediately felt happier. It was like she brought a bag of sun everywhere she went and dumped it into every room she entered. She made Elise feel special, feel loved. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Elise began to daydream about living with her. She started to feel things she never had before and while her head was telling her it was wrong, her heart was screaming that it was okay. She never spoke of it.

Suddenly, Kriss let out a loud gasp. Elise turned toward the sound and saw Kriss's face heat up.

"Oh my god," she muttered. Elise joined her at the window, as did Celeste. They all drew in a sharp breath at the sight before them. The guards were all outside with their shirts off, running laps around the garden.

"No fucking way," said Celeste, covering her mouth. Elise frowned at the unnecessary use of profanity, but she agreed. Gay or not, those boys were hot.

"America, come here!" said Kriss waving toward the door. America rushed over and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my god!" she giggled.

"I know right," sighed Celeste. "I can't tell which one is the hottest."

"The one with blonde hair," said Kriss pointing. "At least I think it's blonde. It's so short!"

"What about that one," Elise gaped, pointing to one with dark brown skin and luscious curls. The girls all giggled, pointing to several others.

"Oh! Oh! That one down there has green eyes, I danced with him at Halloween. He's easily the most gorgeous specimen down there," said Celeste.

"I danced with him too. He's funny as he is good-looking." They all laughed.

"What about you, America?" asked Kriss.

"Oh, I don't know, they're all kind of nice," she said with a shrug. Celeste jaw dropped.

"Kind of nice? You're kidding right?"

"It's just a bunch of guys with their shirts off."

"Well you should enjoy it while you can before it's just the three of us to look at," said Celeste rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Maxon looks just as good without his shirt on as any of those guys." As soon as she said it, America's eyes widened as she slapped her hand over her mouth as if trying to force the words back inside.

"What did you just say?" asked Kriss. All the girls sat and stared at America, waiting for an explanation.

"When were you and Maxon topless, exactly?" asked Celeste sharply.

"I wasn't!"

"Oh but he was?" clipped Kriss. "Wait. Was that what that god-awful red dress was about yesterday? I knew it," she said standing up to cross her arms.

"You slut!" yelled Celeste, pointing at her.

"Excuse me?" America yelled back.

"Well what else would you expect, unless you have some other explanation?" Celeste folded her arms across her chest.

"I.." stuttered America, looking back and forth at all our faces. Elise squinted her eyes. "Celeste was half naked against him in a hallway!" she yelled, pointing. Celeste gasped.

"How did you know about that?!"

"It's true?" exclaimed Kriss, turning toward her.

"What the hell? Has everyone been getting half naked with Maxon?" asked Elise, shocked.

"For the second time, I wasn't half naked!" yelled America. This had turned into a cat-fight.

"Okay, okay," said Kriss waving her arms. "We need to clear this up. Who has done what with Maxon?" Everyone glared around the room in silence. Suddenly, Elise started to panic. She had to offer something or her secret would eventually come out.

"I have kissed him. Twice. No three times," she stuttered.

"I haven't kissed him at all," said Kriss. "But it's my own choice. He would if I let him." America and Celeste gasped.

"Not once?" Celeste asked in shock. Kriss shook her head. "Well I've kissed him plenty," she said obnoxiously flipping her hair. "One night we snuck down behind one of the staircases and kept whispering about how much trouble we would be in if we got caught." She left out the part about Maxon running away last minute. Everyone lay their eyes on America, waiting for an explanation. She took a deep breath.

"I was Maxon's first kiss, not Olivia. We've had a few intimate moments and one of those times, Maxon's shirt came off."

"You expect us to believe it just magically came off?" sneered Celeste.

America shrugged. "He took it off."

"He took it off or you took it off?" pressed Celeste. Elise eyes America. She was hiding something.

"I guess we both did," she said not backing down.

"At least now we know where we all stand," said Kriss after a charged moment of silence.

"And where is that?" asked Elise. Everyone was quiet, allowing the moment to diffuse.

"I just want to say that all of those moments meant something to me, and I care about Maxon."

"Are you suggesting that we don't?" asked Celeste glaring.

"I know that you don't," Kriss fired back. And just like that, the diffusion was reversed.

"The fuck did you just say?" screamed Celeste.

"Oh please. It's no secret that you're only here for the crown. You don't care about Maxon, not in the way that I do. You're nothing but a gold digging bitch," yelled Kriss. Celeste stood abruptly.

"What about this one?" she said, jabbing her finger in Elise's face. "I've never seen a speck of emotion out of you." Elise frowned and grabbed Celeste's finger.

"It is called being reserved. You should try it sometime," she said calmly. "In my culture, duty comes before everything.. While I may not be head over heels for him," she said giving Kriss a pointed look, "I respect him. Love can come later."

"That's actually kind of sad, Elise," said Kriss with a sympathetic look.

"It is not. There are more important things than love." Elise sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Well I'll say it. I love him," Kriss blurted out. "I love him and I want him to marry me." Celeste rolled her eyes. Everyone glanced back at America.

"Alright. Fess up," said Celeste.

America swallowed nervously, not appreciating being put on the spot. "Maxon knows how I feel and that's all that matters."

"This bitch," muttered Celeste walking away. Moments later, the queen walked in. All the women curtsied and shuffled into their respective corners of the room, the charged silence being so loud. The selection was more competitive than they had believed.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down to the library where America had requested to see me.

"Knock, knock," I said smiling as I entered. America turned toward me with a worried look in her eye and she was biting her nails. "What's the matter?"

"Before I say what I'm about to say, you have to promise not to get mad," said said slowly. I halted.

"I'll try," I said cautiously. "W-"

"The rest of the girls know that I saw you shirtless," she blurted out. I held my breath, my face guarded. "I didn't say anything about your back, I promise. I wanted to, though, because now they just think it was in the middle of some big make-out session." She waved her arms around as she spoke. I let out a breath.

"Well it did kind of end up that way," I said smirking.

"Stop smiling at me, Maxon! They all hate me right now," she said, exasperated. There was a hint of humor in her eyes, but she was trying to hide it. I couldn't help myself as I leaned in to hug her.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not mad. You kept my secret and that's all I really care about. How did this even come up?" I wondered as I pulled back to see her face.

"You don't want to know," she mumbled, her neck flushing.

"Hmm, I thought we were supposed to be working on our trust, my dear," I said dragging my hand down her back and resting it just above her hips.

"We are, so just trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"Okay," I said. "So they know you've seen my super toned abs. Anything else?" She laughed into my chest before going quiet. "America?"

"They know I was your first kiss, too. And I know everything you have and haven't done with each of them." I pulled away and took a step back.

"What?"

"It's just that after I let the whole shirtless thing slip, everyone began to confess." She began to tick off her fingers. "I know that you've kissed Celeste plenty, that you haven't kissed Kriss because she hasn't let you but you would have a long time ago. I also know that you've kissed Elise a few times, too."

Kissed Elise? That part confused me but everything else just pissed me off. The fact they all know these things pissed me off. I ran my hand through my hair and turned around in a circle.

"Maxon, are you okay?"

"No, America, I'm not. To be frank with you I'm pretty pissed."

"It all just came out, it's not a big deal," she said shrugging.

"Oh so me having no privacy anymore isn't a big deal?" I huffed out.

"You know, for someone so obsessed with honesty, you ought to be grateful." I stopped my movements and turned to her slowly.

"Excuse me?" I said gritting my teeth.

"Everything is out in the open now and I, for one, am thankful for it," she said crossing her arms. I hope for her sake she wasn't about to get an attitude with me, because I definitely was not in the mood for it tonight.

"Thankful?" I scoffed.

"Yes. If you had told me that Celeste and I were around the same point with you physically, I wouldn't have tried to come on to you last night. Do you know how humiliating that was?"

"Oh so I'm some toy now? I'm no longer a person with actual feelings? America, you've said so many foolish things I'm surprised you can even be embarrassed anymore," I scoffed. I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Her mouth fell open a little and she stepped back, her eyes getting glossy.

"Okay, um, I think I'm going to go now," she said quietly. She dropped her head. "Sorry I let the whole shirt thing out," she said starting to walk away. I mentally kicked myself.

"Come on, America, I didn't mean it like th-"

"No, no. It's fine. You're right. I'll watch my words better next time." She dashed out of the library. I cursed under my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair as I considered going after her. If I did that, though, she would think she was right and even though I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, she was so out of line. Dinnertime rolled around and America was the only one not at the table. People were already halfway through their meals.

"Where is she?" whispered my mother from my left.

"We got in a fight."

"Another one?" she asked, amusement dancing on her lips. I chuckled and went back to my dinner. I didn't have much of an appetite, feeling bad about before.

"You should go see her," said my mother without looking at me. I nodded.

"Excuse me, ladies, I have something I need to attend to." I stood from the table and left the dining hall to proceed to America's room. I knocked gently. There was no response. I was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Good evening, your Majesty," said one of her maids. The tiny one. "Come in." I came into her room but I didn't see her.

"She's in the bath, Your Majesty," said her maid.

"Oh, I was hoping she was still eating so I could have dinner with her."

"She...she decided to take a bath before she ate." I could tell she was lying by the way her eyes kept darting all around the room. I also couldn't hear any water running.

"I see. Well could you have her send for me when she's done. I'd like to speak with her."

"Um, it might be a very long bath, Your Majesty." She shifted her weight, uncomfortably. She doesn't want to see me.

"Oh. In that case, could you just tell her that I came by? And tell her if she wants to talk she can send for me, regardless of the hour. I'll be there."

"Yes, Your Majesty." We stood there in awkward silence for quite some time. "Well thank you. Good night."

"Good night, sir." I walked back to my room, not even bothering to return to dinner. I lay in my bed for hours, unable to sleep.

A knock came at my door. I looked over at my clock and noticed that it was barely five in the morning. I sat up.

"Yes?"

"Your Majesty, there is some thing you may want to see. Right now," said Hunter outside my door. A guard must have notified him on his part of the huge chamber. I threw on a white shirt and some dark blue slacks and walked out of my room. I followed a guard down to the first floor where there was a pool of guards standing.

"This way," said Officer Juka. We walked into the Great Room where there were two people standing looking calm in the middle of all those buff guards.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're from the Northern rebel camp. The leaders."


	4. Chapter 4

I raised my brow at the guard. "Is there a reason you allowed them into the palace?" I asked firmly. It must have been something dangerous if they requested my presence rather than my father.

"They refuse to speak to us. They requested your presence and then stopped talking. We searched them twice and they're unarmed," said the Officer. I looked back over to them, noticing their clothes. The man looked older than me but not by a lot. He was wearing a patchy shirt underneath an over worn leather jacket paired with big, dirty jeans and muddy black boots. The woman, who looked close in age, was wearing leggings and a skirt made from the same denim as the man's trousers. She wore a denim jacket covered in what looked like embroidered stars, a sign that the northern rebels used to acknowledge each other. I was trying to figure out where else I had seen that recently, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sir, should we tell them to leave?" asked Juka. I held up my hand.

"No, there won't be any need for that." I approached them.

"Your Majesty," said the man in a deep voice as he dipped into a bow. The woman didn't say anything, but she curtsied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sternly.

"We would like to have the honor of speaking with you...and with Lady America Singer," he replied. His response threw me off for a moment, almost making me forget my formalities.

"And what exactly would you like to speak to us about?" They looked at one another and surveyed the array of guards surrounding them.

"We would prefer to wait until the Lady arrives." I beckoned a guard closest to the door and told him to send for America. I left the Great Room to speak to the guards outside.

"Don't mention any of this to my father just yet. If they had the gall to come directly to the palace then I'd like to hear what they have to say. That being said, I'd like a few of you to stand guard outside this room until we are finished, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Moments later, America came running down the stairs. I furrowed my brows in the confusion.

"Are they alright?" she practically sobbed. "How bad is it?" She barreled into my arms, catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked pulling her in for an unexpected hug.

"My family, my parents and siblings. Are they okay?" she whimpered. Realisation slapped me across the face. I pulled here away to look her in the eyes.

"They're okay, America," I said. "I'm sorry, I should have realised that's what you would have thought of first." She let out a breath.

"There are rebels in the palace," I said finally remembering why she was down here.

"What!" she shrieked. "Why aren't we hiding?"

"They...they aren't here to attack. They're rebel leaders from the northern camp." She looked at me with confusion. "They're unarmed, but they have specifically asked to speak with me...and you."

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to talk to them. I wanted to give you the chance to as well." She suddenly looked nervous, running her fingers through her now straightened hair.

"Maxon I'm in my nightgown," she said, embarrassed. I laughed in spite of myself.

"I know, but it's fine. This is all very informal." She seemed to weigh her options.

"Okay."

"You won't get hurt, I promise," I said grasping her hand in mine. Even though the past two days had been quite bumpy for us, I still cared about her and wanted to make sure she felt safe. We walked into the Great Room.

"Keep your holster unlocked, just in case," I whispered to a nearby guard. He nodded as we proceeded.

"Could you call off your dogs," said the man. At the same time, the woman curtsied again. America gasped in shock. I immediately turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Later," she whispered.

"We've come in peace," the man began. "Your men have searched us, so you know we're unarmed, but what we have to say really should not include in ear of others."

"What about America?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"We want to speak with her as well."

"To what end?" I challenged.

"Again, we need to be out of earshot from these guys," he said cocking his head in the direction of the armed men. I had a cheeky grin on his face that I really did not appreciate.

"If you think for a second that you can harm her--" I threatened.

"Relax," he said putting his hands up. "You have good reason to be skeptical, but may I remind you that we have never killed any of your guards and avoid injuring them." We have no reason to hurt either of you, we just want to talk. I gave him a wary eye. I ordered the guards to pull out a table and chairs for us as we all stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, the occasional squeak of a chair being the only sound. Once they had finished, I asked that they stay back to give us some room.

"Well don't you think introductions are in order?" said the man cockily as we sat. I sat up straighter.

"Prince Maxon Schreave, your sovereign," I said. "And you are?"

"Mr. August Illéa, at your service." My jaw fell.


	5. Chapter 5

I glanced at America and then back at our guests, not sure if we heard correctly.

"That's right," August said as if reading my thoughts, "I'm an Illéa, and by birth too." He motioned toward the woman. "This one will be through marriage soon."

"Georgia Whitacker," she said smiling. I guarded my emotions.

"So father was right. There are still descendants of Gregory Illéa walking around. He said you'd come for the crown one day."

"I don't want your crown," said August. I continued on, not listening.

"I intend to lead this country and if you think for second that I'm just going to back down because you claim to be Gregory's g-"

"I don't want your crown, Maxon!" he said. I glared at him for being so casual about this. "We have other goals to worry about rather than destroying the monarchy." He reclined in his seat which made my jaw twitch in irritation. There was a heavy silence.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" I asked, trying to break the ice. Now that I was sure enough that they weren't here for those reasons, there was no need for me to be harsh.

"Coffee?" said Georgia, her face lighting up. I smiled and gestured toward one of the guards in the corner of the room.

"Could you have a maid send for some coffee and sugar? Thank you." Once we were out of earshot again, I focused my attention on August.

"I'm not sure what you want from me. I noticed that you purposefully came here when most of the palace was asleep and have asked for a private conversation. You may speak freely, but I cannot promise you that I can give you what you ask for."

August leaned forward on his elbows. "We have been searching for the diaries for decades. We knew that existed, but only recently got confirmation from an anonymous source." America tensed up and straightened her back. August noticed. "It wasn't your speech at the Report, don't worry," he assured her.  
"Our intentions were never to take down the monarchy, but rather change or adjust it. Even though it came from corruption, we have no qualms about having a sovereign leader, especially if that leader is you, your Highness. What we want are smaller more specific freedoms such as nominated officials that can speak on our behalf and removing the castes." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're acting like I'm already king," I said, frustrated. "Even if it were all possible, I can't simply give you what you're asking for, you must know that."

"But you're open to the idea?" August pushed.

"Does it matter? I'm not the king." August and Georgia shared a glance. "Speaking of, why don't you introduce officially yourself to America."

"It would be my pleasure. As you already know, Gregory had three children and you read about their stories in the diaries. There shouldn't be any more Illéas left, but here we are." A maid came with the coffee and the table fell silent, waiting for her to leave.

"Spencer didn't die," August continued. "He hated what his father had done, so he ran. He hid with friends, making camp with them in the north. It's cold and wet making it hard to navigate up there, so nobody tries. That's why we stay up there most of the time." Georgia's jaw fell and she nudged him. "I suppose I've just revealed where to find us. I'd like to point out that we have never killed nor intentionally harmed anyone in the palace. All we wanted was to put an end to the castes, but we needed proof that he was the the corrupt man we knew him to be."

I sighed, rubbing my temple. "I honestly don't know what you want me to do with this information. You are a direct descendant of Gregory, but you don't want the crown. You have requested an audience with me and a member of the Elite, asking for things that neither of us can provide. My father isn't even at the palace."

"Yeah, we know. That was deliberate," said August without elaborating. I was getting impatient.

"Okay, so why are you here?" The couple seemed nervous, like they were preparing for a big proposal.

"We've been watching you grow up, Maxon. You don't like the castes either. You don't like the way your father holds this country under his thumb, engaging in unnecessary wars. We're guessing that once you're king, things could start to change and the norther rebels are prepared to make adjustments. We can promise never to attack and break into the palace again and do our best to slow the southern rebels. We will swear our allegiance with you, but we need a sign of your agreement."

"What do the southern rebels want anyway?" I asked.

"Death and destruction would be the simplest way to say it. The southern rebels are a cult without logic and strategy. When you're at the bottom, there is no one to blame but they top, although they have good reason. They want take over and make a bunch of promises that I doubt they will fulfill. They're violent and angry and if this happens, it'll be Gregory Illéa all over again, worse even. Your people...they'll suffer like never before." He made direct eye contact with me, and we shared the same mental image. Damage beyond compare and no one brave or strong enough to take back the reigns. It would be the death of millions.

"All we want is a sign and we'll do everything we can to help," he said.

"What sort of sign?" I asked apprehensively. "Money?"

"No, we have enough from...donations." I nodded.

"Then what?" August flicked his head toward America, nonchalant.

"Pick her." America dropped her eyes and I glared at August. I was completely tired of this. Everyone wanted something from me, but only wanted to control me to do so.

"I will not have some person telling me who I should marry! This is my real life, not a game," I exclaimed. August stood abruptly.

"The palace has been playing games with people's lives for years. Grow up, Maxon. Responsibilities come with that crown, you know." I stood and slammed my hands down on the table.

"You don't get to choose my wife. End. Of. Story."

"Fine!" said August flicking his wrist in the air. "If you don't want this one, we have another option."

"Who?" I asked with narrow eyes. We were in an ego battle, unwavering. There was no way in hell I was backing down on my own terf. I'm not some pawn, I'm the goddamn prince.

"As if I'd tell you after that reaction," he said rolling his eyes.

"Come off it," I scoffed.

"This one or that one doesn't really matter. We just need a partner that will be on the same page for this plan." Suddenly the chair beside me got knocked to the ground.

"My name is America Singer, learn it," said America fiercely. There was an aura of red surrounding her, reminding me just how strong this woman was. The same woman who had no problem kneeing me in the groin when she feared I came too close to her. She locked eyes with August, her back straight and her hands balled in fists beside her. "It's not this one. You keep talking about everyone have a chance. And me? What about what I want? What about my future?" They didn't answer back.

"I'm all for getting rid of the castes, but if you're looking for a pawn, there's a girl upstairs so in love with him, she'll agree to anything. Between the other two, duty and image, I'm sure they'd be game too. Go get one of them." She turned and walked out of the room without another word. We all stood there completely stunned. I was still mulling over her words. A girl upstairs so in love with him.

"America, wait!" called Georgia running after her. August and I both turned back to each other.

"I overstepped. I apologize, your Highness," he said finally.

"That you did. I'm completely over people trying to control me all the time. I'm with you, I really am, but I can't make that kind of promise. Love and politics do not go hand in hand and I-"

"You love her?" asked August.

"What? I- well I mean y-you know generally," I stuttered. He nodded.

"I understand." I gestured toward one of the guards, notifying them that we were finished.

"Oh, and if you ever disrespect America again, I will have you caned," I warned. August smiled in amusement.

"Noted." We walked out of the Great Room to meet up with the ladies.

"Are you okay," I asked America quietly. She nodded without looking up at me.

"You should probably go get ready for the day. The guards have sworn to secrecy and I'd appreciate the same from you."

"Of course," was all she said.

"It's been a pleasure, prince Maxon," said August shaking my hand. "And to you too, miss. I apologize for earlier."

"No worries," said America smiling. The two walked off, leaving America and I in somewhat awkward silence.

"I'll, um, see you at breakfast," I mumbled before dashing up the steps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault mentioned

I went back to my room feeling uneasy. Everything in my life right now was so uncertain and every time I thought I thought I found an anchor, it slipped away. I checked the clock noticing that I had to get to a meeting in the next ten minutes. I took a fast shower and headed to work. With my father gone, a lot of meetings were led by me and people, advisors, were looking for answers. I had back to back meetings, debriefings, and hearings all day long. It wasn't too bad, though. It was a nice distraction from everything else. I checked on Marlee and Carter before returning to my room to work on some paperwork. I was completely wiped but if I stopped even for a second, all the anxiety would come flooding back. There was a sense of calmness that rested on the palace with my father gone and everyone seemed to feel a bit lighter and happier, excluding me. That just placed more work and stress on my shoulders. I had barely spent any time with the Elite.

"Sir," called Hunter from my doorway. I lifted my head and nodded, telling him to enter. "Lady Kriss has requested you." I sighed and reclined on my chair. I didn't want to stand her up, but the thought of diverting my attention back to the selection was already stressing me out. I glanced at the clock, it was well past 9.

"Very well," I said finally. "I'll be right there." I packed up all my papers. On my way out, I checked my appearance in the mirror by the grand piano. The gel in my hair was pretty much sweat out, making my faint curls visible. My shirt was rumpled and untucked, resting over my beltless slacks. Whatever. I made my way to Kriss's room and knocked.

"It's open," she called. I pushed the door and sauntered inside. Kriss lifted her head to me and a look of surprise flashed across her face.

"You wear glasses?" she asked. I forgot I had those on.

"Oh, yes. I suppose you've never seen me like this. I apologize for my lazy attire," I replied.

"It's not a problem, trust me." She threw her legs over the side of her bed and pat the spot next to her for me to come sit down. "I think it's cute," she said blushing. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. From this angle, I truly appreciated her beauty. She had plain features, brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin, but something about her made it so unique. You're absolutely endearing.

"Thanks," she said with a giggle. I blushed furiously realising I had said that aloud.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Hey, you can stop apologizing, silly," she said crinkling her nose in the most adorable way.

"Okay sor- ah. Okay then. Was there a reason you called?" I asked. 

"Oh...um no actually. I guess I just missed you. Just wanted to talk." Right then it hit me. It was random, unanticipated and almost scary. My heart softened. Kriss...she was amazing. I realised then how quickly I could actually fall for her, more than a friend. I couldn't exactly let my manners slip or let myself completely relax around her like I did with America, but she was someone that you just wanted to open up to. I reclined on her bed as she stood to walk to her vanity.

"Your father seems a bit scary," she said taking the remaining pins out of her hair. I shrugged.

"I suppose he is sometimes. He wasn't always like this."

"How do you mean?" She sidled up next to me on the center of her bed.

"When I was younger, about eight, he used to take me out to this corner of the gardens to play with me. We created a game called 'Duck, Duck, Moose' and the objective of it was to run away from the moose and capture the golden leaf before he caught you. He would actually get on all fours and chase me and my valet, Hunter, around." I began to laugh lightly. "Looking back it was so stupid."

"That sounds like fun. What happened after that?" She rest her head on my chest.

"When I turned thirteen, I began to assume duties as a Prince. I was no longer learning about table manners and etiquette. It was time for the hard parts: war, money, real people's lives and I was terrible at it. I was too chaotic and unruly and I think maybe my father blamed himself. I was such an embarrassment in front of foreign officials and soon all the games came to a cease." I paused, checking to see if Kriss was asleep. "After the first time at fifteen years, he grew colder and colder thinking that somehow his detachment would make me better, more firm. When that wasn't enough..." I trailed off. Kriss raised her head to look at me, noticing my eyes getting teary.

"I know that he loves you, Maxon," she said. She didn't try to pry answers out of me which I appreciated.

"Yeah," I said clearing my voice and wiping my eyes. "I know, but I think his broken view of love has stunted my growth. I have no idea what I'm doing." I chuckled lightly at the last part. Kriss gave me a sad smile. "The love he has with my mother is different, too. It's more about commitment and companionship rather than passion so it makes it hard for me in this selection. I don't have a clue what I'm supposed to be looking for. I don't know how to love."

"I know what you mean," said Kriss in a solemn tone. "I would take your position any day, though. I wish I didn't." I frowned. That didn't sound like a joke in the slightest. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face toward me.

"Kriss?" I said with concern.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Of course, anything."

"You can't look at me when I tell you," she said softly. I nodded as she lay her head back on my chest. I grasped her hand and squeezed her for encouragement.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me if it bothers you, Kriss," I said.

"No, no. I want to. I've kept this in for so long and...I trust you, Maxon. I trust you with my life, you know." She exhaled.

"When I was thirteen, I transferred to a new school. The one I was going to previously was where my father taught me, so as you could assume I was extremely out of my element. I didn't have any friends and didn't know any of the teachers. A few weeks in, I had finally made a friend, Zoe. Her father was one of the teachers there so after school, I would go to her house to study and he baked us delicious treats. Her mother had left them recently and she was extremely bitter about it, but she didn't know why. Her dad never talked about her either but I wasn't one to pry.

"After a year at that school, I had made plenty of friends, but I had a small group that I held close to me, Zoe being one of them. One day, we got invited to a weekend party by some older kids. We snuck out to go, and if I could warn my younger self to stay home, I would." She drew in a shaky breath. I rubbed her hand gently.

"We went to the party and drank too much. I lost Zoe and got really nervous so I called her dad because I knew he would come and not make a huge fuss about it in the moment. He picked me and Zoe up and drove us to her house. She slept on the floor and I took her bed. Halfway through the night, I heard him come in and I assumed he was just going to check on us. He wasn't. He came to my bed and started stroking my hair. I thought that he assumed I was asleep and it was a fatherly gesture. He then got into the bed with me. I turned to face him, trying to tell him I was in fact awake but he didn't care. He wrapped his hand around my mouth firmly, so tight that my lips and jaw began to bruise. My eyes widened in fear. He started stroking my hair with his other hand, coaxing me to be quiet. I was weak too because I had a lot to drink at the party and I couldn't push him away. He took one hand and pushed it between my legs and I tried to call out so that Zoe would hear me but it was no use."

I felt like throwing up. I was so angry and sad for Kriss, for what she had to endure as she continued the horrifying story.

"He continued to touch me everywhere, but luckily he never...anyway. Eventually I just stopped trying to fight and waited for it to be over. I woke up the next morning sore and broken. Zoe knew nothing of what happened that night, but I planned to tell her. I never got the chance, not time seemed right. Every week he would corner me somewhere and take advantage of me and it continued on for months. I was too scared to say anything to Zoe in fear that she wouldn't believe me. I told him one night that I was going to tell Zoe everything and I would report him to the school. You know what he did? He told me he loved me. I was fifteen at the time and he convinced me that was we were doing was okay because we were in love. I wish I knew better. After that I stopped seeing Zoe, I stopped seeing everyone. I isolated myself from everyone, including my family not that they really noticed anyway. Zoe hated me for that. She told me I was no better than her mother the last time we spoke. He stole everything from me, except my first kiss and my virginity, and I did nothing to stop it. I eventually left the school without breathing a word about what happened. I was too afraid. Right before I entered the selection, I did everything in my power to have him fired. I didn't expose the truth about me, but found other things about his past that I used to end his career permanently. As it turns out, his wife left him because she found racey messages from female students in his phone, so I wasn't the first. That's why I want to be a school principal so badly. I want to make sure that no child in my school will ever have to go through that again. I wish I had done more, even helped Zoe but he never lay a finger on her, thank goodness. Still, that's why I'm so hesitant about sharing my first kiss with you, Maxon. It's all I have left." She exhaled loudly when she finished.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Kriss. You have no idea how much that means to me." I wasn't sure how to approach this situation without making it worse. "Is there anything I can do to help further?"

"No, Maxon, but thank you. I've done all that needs to be done right now and I don't want to be a charity case," she said twirling her necklace between her fingers. A memory flashed inside my mind of where I had seen that pendant somewhere before, but it was gone before I could decipher it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Please don't let my sob story affect your decision for this."

"You have nothing to worry about, Kriss. You should know, though, that man didn't steal everything from you. You have so much to offer the world. You have your charisma, your unfathomable empathy, your compassion and your big heart. Don't let what he did to you define you. You're an amazing young woman and personally, I think you'd make a marvelous principal." She blushed and ducked her head.

"Thank you, Maxon," she mumbled. We lay like this until she fell asleep, which didn't take long. I slipped my arm from around her and called her maids to tuck her into bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead as I left for my own chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

I paced outside the Women's room, debating whether or not I should ask her to come out. Just as I was about to call over a maid to relay my message, America walked out nearly bumping into me. Her face fell when she saw me. It hurt, but I deserved it.

"I was just debating asking you to come out," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Do you need something?" She answered sharply. Her gaze was cast to the floor, but from her tone I could tell her mood was not a bright one. I gulped and ran my fingers through my hair. America gave me a pointed look. "Well?"

"It's just...I was thinking about what you said yesterday."

"Which part?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"So...there's a girl who is so in love me, she'd do anything?" I prompted. America cast her eyes down again in irritation.

"Yes."

"Not two?" I asked trying to meet her eyes. She looked up at me, her eyes becoming watery. Please say it, America. Don't you already know how I feel?

"You're the one who said you didn't trust me," she said. "The other day you made it your point to humiliate me and just yesterday, the mere idea of marrying me sent you into a fit a rage so excuse me if I don't really feel secure in our relationship right now, Maxon." Her cheeks and neck had turned red from her frustration as she huffed.

"You forget that I've never done this, America. I know...I was harsh, but I have no idea how to do this relationship thing. You've already been in one so you have someone to compare me to. I only get one chance so I'm going to make mistakes."

"I don't mind the mistakes," she said curtly. "I mind the the unreliability. Half the time, I don't even know what's going on and I feel like a fool for it." We both fell silent. "We keep doing this," she said quietly. I looked down, knowing she was right. "Every time we get close, something happens and you can never make a decision. If you want me as much as you say, then why isn't this over?" she practically whined.

"Because," I began, running my hands through my hair, "Half the time, I've been sure you're in love with someone else and the other half, I've doubted you could even love me at all." Guilt washed over her face. I frowned not knowing what to do about this information. She opened her mouth and I thought she was going to explain but instead she started to get upset again.

"As if I haven't had reason to doubt? You treat Kriss like she's an angel on earth, then I catch you with Celeste-"

"I already explained that. Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Cause it still hurt to see!"

"Well it hurts me how quickly you shut down," I said bringing attention to her guilt when I mentioned her being in love with someone else. "Where does that come from?"

"I don't know but maybe you should stop thinking about me for a while," she said.

I threw my hand up in exasperation. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "There are three other girls here. If you're so worried about your one shot, you might want to make sure you're not wasting it here." With that she turned on her heel and walked off. I scoffed and walked away as well. Every time I try to talk to her, she just turns it on me and we never solve anything. I miss us not fighting. I thought back to my night with Kriss yesterday. What America doesn't seem to grasp is that the longer she plays with my heart, or is unable to clear her head and tell me how she feels, the harder it will be to let go of someone like Kriss who I'm building a relationship with. The longer she takes to come to a conclusion about us, the harder it is for me to grow a relationship with Kriss.  
.........

That evening, we all had the decision to eat in our rooms. I took my dinner up to Celeste's room per her request to have my meal with her. When I entered, she was seated on the floor with her food on a coffee table.

"Come sit," she said patting the floor beside her. I placed my food on the table and awkwardly sat on my knees across from her. She must have noticed the quizzical look on my face and she threw her head back and laughed.

"I know it's a weird setup, but I used to eat like this back home when I had tea parties with my dolls. I know it sounds lame, but I didn't have many friends growing up. I was always moving to a bigger or better house because of my parents so my dolls held all my secrets."

I smiled. "We're quite alike in that aspect," I said. She smiled and looked toward the balcony. I noticed that she had decorated her room with light decorations that didn't really look Christmas related.

"You're Jewish?" I asked cutting into my chicken.

"Oh, yeah. Not a real one though, obviously." When she wasn't putting on a face, Celeste almost looked serene. We had light conversation over our dinner before I stood to leave.

"About that night," I began.

"It's fine, Maxon," she said. "Just call for me whenever you feel like that again, I'll be here," she said winking. She kissed me on the cheek and gently pushed me out the door. I chuckled in surprise and rubbed my cheek as I made my way back to my bedroom.

It was so interesting to see each of the ladies one on one. Somehow, they were so different from their stage faces, each of them having a story to tell that none of the others knew.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days passed until my father had returned. He hadn't said a word to me in 14 hours since his arrival. I had been busy while he was gone, making sure he had a little work as possible to do when he returned home. He noticed. Thursday afternoon, he sent for me to see him in his office.

"Father? You wanted to see me?" I said as I entered.

"Maxon, would you come take a look at some of these documents with me?" He said without looking up. He was nose deep in a pile of documents covered in red ink, most of them marked by me. "You did a good job with these, by the way. I'm proud." My eyes widened as I looked over at him. His face was still stony, hard lines across his head and his face in a deep set frown as he continued looking at the papers. I smiled and looked at where he was pointing.

"Ah yes, I had been meaning to discuss this with you..."

"Kriss!" I exclaimed walking into her room beaming from ear to ear. She was sitting on her floor doing a puzzle when I came in. She smiled at me.

"Hey," she said.

"Shall we go on a picnic?"

"Really?" she said excitedly.

"Well we can't go outside, but what if we have one on your balcony? You can order whatever you like up and we'll sit on the floor and eat together. Her smile grew as she stood up.

Half an hour later we had a platter of many different kinds of food in front of us, some I didn't recognize. Kriss picked up a green roll with a pair of chopsticks and motioned for me to open my mouth. I leaned forward and opened my mouth as she placed it in.

"It's sushi," she said as I chewed. "It's a Japanese dish with seaweed, rice and raw fish." I made a face at that and swallowed hard. She laughed at me and ate one herself.

"It's not bad, but I don't know if I love it ," I said politely. She covered her mouth to chew faster before replying. Had I been talking to America, she would have no qualms about speaking with her mouth full. It always made me laugh because as hard as she tried, her manners were all but refined.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kriss.

"My father said he was proud of me today," I said gazing out onto to the garden as the sun began to set. Kriss shifted her position onto her knees to speak to me more directly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It felt really good to hear that from him. It's been a long while."

"That's really nice, Maxon." She sidled up next to me and placed her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad it made you happy," she said with a dimpled smile. I poked one of them which made her scrunch her nose.

"Come on, let's go for a walk around the palace," I said grabbing her hand. We left her room and chatted on the way.

"When do you think we could go on on a real date outside the palace?"

I frowned. "I'm not sure, my dear. With what's been going on lately it's hard to say." I paused. "Would you regret it?" I asked her, putting us at a halt. She looked at me with a confused face.

"The rest of your life would be like this, you know. The walls. My mother only leaves the palace about twice a year, and if you think the public is intrusive now....I know you have deep feelings for me, but what about the life that comes with me? Would you want that too?" I didn't know why I was asking her this.

"Maxon," she began, "you make it sound like I'm trapped in a dungeon or something. I want to be here. I want to be with you. Sometimes I think about what my life would have been like if we never met and it fills me with dread." She placed her hands on my cheeks, looking me directly in the eye. "I need you to know that I'd want you even without the palace, the crown or the title. I just want you, Maxon." A single tear fell down her cheek after she rendered me speechless. I couldn't return those exact feelings yet ,but...

"You have no idea how much I've been dying for someone to tell me I was what mattered," I said quietly. Her face changed suddenly.

"Maxon?"

"Hm?"

"I...I don't think I want to wait anymore." She looked at my lips and moved forward slightly. I hesitated before leaning in.

"Are you sure?" I whispered just centimeters away from her lips.

"Yes," she breathed. I placed a hand on her nape and one on the small of her back and moved forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips, as if she'd crack if I pressed to hard. It was her first one and she trusted me enough to let me share it with her. It warmed my heart to its core. I pulled away, hoping I didn't overstep. I was met with a brilliant smile.

"When can we do that again?" she said with her forehead pressed to mine. I smiled.

"How about in as long as it takes to get back to your room?" She giggled as we walked back. When we returned, we spent a few minutes giving each other gentle kisses on our bodies: hands, cheeks, fingertips. I pressed my lips to hers again, smiling against them.

"It's getting late, dear. Dinner will be soon" I said. Kriss sighed.

"I suppose so. Thank you for the wonderful afternoon," she said placing a kiss on my cheek before I left, beaming from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome father son content


	9. Chapter 9

It was already Friday and time for the Report. The ladies all looked absolutely stunning as they were escorted on stage.

"Good evening, Illéa!" said Gavril into the cameras excitedly. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for informing us about your trip to France, and now we turn it over to the Elite. Lady Celeste, have you yet seen the princess's suite?" Celeste smiled brilliantly at the camera as I caught America smiling discreetly.

"Not yet, Gavril," she began. I got distracted as a servant came to my father with a wrapped message. I furrowed my brows, worried about what it may be. My father looked to the ground, a look of concern on his face. He stood suddenly, cutting off whatever Celeste was still muttering about.

"Your Majesty?" said Gavril.

"Pardon the interruption, Lady Celeste, but I have an urgent announcement." He turned toward the cameras. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Illéa, as many of you well know the rebel forces have been the bane of society for many years now, attacking the palace at random in hopes to incite violence and radical change. It appears they have sunk to new lows. As you can see, we are very fortunate to accommodate a very varied group of young ladies: A two, a three, a four and a five. It worries me that I, as your King, may not be able to protect you as best as I wish because...the rebels are attacking my caste."

There was a heavy silence that hung in the air. I turned to my face toward my mother who looked slightly paled, but composed. I cast my eyes to the ground, brows creased.

"If you are apart of any caste belonging to these young ladies, you may be subject to an attack based on that alone. The rebels intend to attack from the twos and work their way down."

"That is very sad news indeed," said Gavril with a morose tone.

"We are, of course, working on solutions, but the times are very dangerous. We encourage you to stay close to home and remain inside if possible," said the king.

"Very good advice, your Majesty. Ladies, anything to add?"

"Twos and threes, I do realize that you are being targeted right now," Kriss began, "but your homes are much safer than those of lower castes. If you can take in a family of fours or fives that you know well, I encourage you to do so."

"Do what the king says," I heard Celeste say. There was a beat of silence. I glanced up and realized everyone was waiting for America to speak.

"Fight," she muttered finally. All eyes stayed on her as the room remained quiet. "Fight," she said more boldly. "They're trying to bully you into doing what they want. What future can they offer you?" Her tone was angry, deadly even. "These tyrants want to destroy everything you work for so fight. Use whatever you can." Gavril wrapped up the Report and the cameras went down.

"Ladies," I said standing, "dinner will be taken to your room this evening. I will visit you all shortly." Everyone filtered out. I head to Elise's room first, seeing that she had fallen quiet after the news was delivered. I knocked on the door before be allowed in by her maid.

"Elise? How are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me with glossy eyes.

"I cannot help but feel like this is my fault," she mumbled. I rushed toward her.

"Now why would you think that?" I asked, trying to meet her eyes.

"I'm not sure. I would actually prefer to be alone right now, your Highness," she said looking down. I nodded before departing. I hated to see her in pain. I made my way to Kriss's room shortly afterwards who seemed optimistic that this would all turn around for the better without any actual evidence of such. Her determination made me smile, although I knew it could not be guaranteed. Celeste was quieter than usual, but seemed pretty composed compared to the rest. Finally, after almost two hours, I went to America's room.

"It's late," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry about that darling. I had to speak with with everyone else and it's been...it's been a lot." I ran my fingers through my hair and walked toward her bed to sit next to her.

"I can't believe you told them to fight," I said with a tired smile.

"We seem to do a whole lot of cowering," she said shrugging. I could tell she was worried. Her forehead was creased and her brows were slightly furrowed.

"You're right. You've no doubt changed the game," I said. She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't think a group killing people at random could be called a game,"

"No! That's...that's not what I meant." She smiled and nudged my shoulder to show she was joking. "For anything, they public has seen your true character now, the one I see everyday. Before, you were the girl who yelled at me when we first met, but now you're the girl who's not afraid of the rebels."

"I wasn't trying to do that," she said smiling to herself.

"I know. I was doing all this planning to get the people to like you more and you did it all on your own, unintentionally at that. It's so you." She looked up at me, face incredibly close. I peered at her lips for half a second before meeting her eyes again. She looked away and cast her eyes to her bedsheet. I sighed.

"America..." I said into the awkward silence. "America, I'm so tired. I'm tired of fighting with you. I like that we disagree, don't get me wrong, but I don't want us to argue anymore. I love your feisty attitude and I think it adds chemistry. I know that sometimes I have my father's temper as hard as I try to fight it and you! When you're upset, you're a force," I said with a laugh. America laughed along with me. "I'm looking at others, yes because I'm trying to be fair. It makes me nervous to feel somethings that I do, but just know that I'm looking at you, too. Always looking at you, darling. I miss you and I'm sure you know by now that I can't help it."

America looked up at me with an apologetic smile. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips before resting her head on my shoulder, moving closer to me. I took her hand in mine, rubbing circles on the back of it. I noticed the two bracelets on her wrist, competing for space. One had a gold button and looked homemade, while the other was my own. The homemade one look extremely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen it.

"What do you say we spend the day together tomorrow," I suggested.

"I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is my favourite


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *play here:  
> Honeymoon - Johnny Stimson

After breakfast on Saturday, America and I met in the middle of the dining hall as the maids cleared the dishes. I caught my mother wink at America causing us both to blush only to be diminished by my father's cold and watchful gaze. I thread my fingers through hers for encouragement as we exited.

"I'd ask you what you'd like to do today, but unfortunately our options are quite limited. No gardens, no riding, no anything outside." America pouted and hugged my arm.

"Not even with a ton of guards with us?" she whined.

"No, darling. I'm sorry, but with the frequent rebel attacks my father is adamant that we all stay indoors. We can watch a movie? Maybe one with a garden setting," I said.

"It's not the same." My face fell and she noticed. "Well come on, then. Let's make the most of it," she said tugging my arm. I laughed as she dragged me along, giggling. We took the back stairway to the movie theatre before America stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" I asked. She turned toward the window where raindrops were making soft clinks against the stained glass. The sun wasn't out and yet the colours danced across her face as the pale light shone through each little drop of water.

"It's raining," she said in awe. Even I had to turn my attention to the natural cycle before us. I spent most of my time in an office or at a desk, neck craned down toward my papers and tablets that I hardly had time to appreciate things like this.

"It's so beautiful," she practically whispered. I glanced at her.

"It is, isn't it."

"I wish I could touch it, just one drop," she muttered absent-mindedly.

"I know, darling, but we just-" I stopped midsentence. It was against the rules to go outside on the grounds but there wasn't a rule for the roof. As long as we didn't get caught going up there... I glanced down the hall where the stairs flowed beneath us and noticed only a couple guards there. America looked at me, confusion on her face.

"Maxon?"

"Come on," I said grabbing her wrist. She yelped as I tugged her up the rest of the stairs. We passed the floor where the theatre was and ran up to the fourth floor. When we reached it, I slowed my pace down, bowing my head at the guards stationed in the hall before dashing into one of the smaller parlors. I pulled America into the grand room toward the fireplace and pulled down the latch. A small opening revealed itself and I pressed my hand against the pad as it scanned it. America looked bewildered as I turned toward her, making me laugh. The pad beeped twice and a narrow, dimly lit staircase was shown. Despite tiptoeing up the stairs, our steps echoed against the damp, brick walls. Once we reached the top, I pushed the door open. A warm gust of air blew against us as we came face to face with a wall of rain.

"The roof?" she said.

"The roof." She took a few steps up to stand beside me, completely enthralled by the sight. She extended her arm into the outside, collecting fat raindrops on her skin. With a sneaky grin on my face, I shoved her into the rain and she was soaked within seconds.

"Maxon!" she gasped with delight. I laughed and joined her in the downpour. My hair fell across my eyes, the rain washing out the little gel I had holding it back as hers clung to her nape and shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her around.

"Look," I said against her ear. She turned and noticed the scene before us.

"Wow," she mumbled. I smiled. The entire city was spread out before us, grey buildings cutting into streets and corners. Even in the dimly lit sky, it was impossible not to gasp at the sight. Each building was a different shape and colour, telling a different story.

"I'm on top of the world!" America cried out. We laughed in unison at her bold statement.

"I don't want the rebels to take it, America," I said with a sigh. "I don't know how bad the death toll is seeing that my father is hiding information from me, but I know it's bad. I think he's afraid I'll call off the selection if I knew."

"Is there a way for you to find out?"

"If I were to get in touch with August, he'd probably know. I could write to him but I'm afraid of putting too much in writing."

"What if I could get it to him?" America suggested after a moment.

"How?" I chuckled. She shrugged with a coy smile.

"Leave it to me." She spun in the circle with her arms out. "It feels nice out here."

"I like saying things out loud. I'm always being scolded on what I say, but out here nobody can here me. Just you," I said smiling.

"Well say anything you like, good sir," she said walking up to me.

"Only if you do as well," I said with a smirk. She grinned. "What do you want to know?" America paused for a moment.

"Did you really not know about the diaries?"

"No. I do now, though. Father made sure I got up to date. It's truly shocking, America. The things I know...you only scratched the surface. I want to tell you about them, I really do but..."

"I know," she said with a knowing smile. "I'll earn it back." I pondered and looked up, trying to come up with something good. I looked back at her with a determined look.

"How did the girls find out about you undressing me?" She playfully smacked my arm.

"It wasn't like that and you know it." She looked at the ground and sighed. "We were watching the guards workout and I said you looked as good as any of them without your shirt. I swear it slipped out." I threw my head back in laughter.

"Well I can hardly be mad about that," I said with a smile. I hooked my arms around her body, bringing her closer.

"Have you brought anyone else up here before?" she asked. I nodded.

"Olivia. Just one time," I said. I wished I hadn't so that this could be an untouched spot for just America and me, but I didn't really care. She was here and we were making this out moment. I felt a tug of guilt pull at my heart and I loosened my arms.

"I kissed Kriss. Recently," I blurted out. "I just...feel that you should know." I felt guilty for the feelings I was developing with Kriss. Guilty because I knew that with just one word from America and I would end the competition. I wouldn't even bat an eye. But also because the feelings I was developing for Kriss happened because America pulled away from me. We had argued more in the past week that all the months she had been living at the palace and I hated it.

"I hate dating you this way," she said fidgeting with her dress.

"I know but it is what it is. I know it doesn't seem fair but when has anything been fair for us two?" I said with a dry smile.

"Your father..." she began. My body stiffened. "Your father has been seeing me, you know. Making small threats and saying things to get under my skin." I sighed, relaxing again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that was happening, but I don't think there's a way to undo that."

"I know. I'm not saying I want you to. I'm telling you that I can handle it." She beamed up at me making me smile.

"He doesn't understand you. You're too tough for him," I said playing with the bracelets on her wrist. It was my turn to ask a question. I had a question that I was dying to ask her. A question whose response could change the course of this selection and our relationship completely.

"Do you..." I started with my eyes cast to the ground. I looked up at her big, blue eyes staring back at me. My face softened. I didn't want to ruin this moment. "Do you want to dance?" she giggled and nodded.

"But I'm awful," she said. I shrugged.

*

"We'll go slowly." I placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand while she picked up her soaking dress with hers. We swayed together on the roof, heart beating as one. She placed her head against my chest and I rested my chin on her now frizzy hair. We didn't have music, we didn't have words. We just had our hands intertwined and our bodies moving along in sync to the rhythm of the raindrops. She pulled back just as the sun peeked out behind the clouds. She gazed up at me and smiled brilliantly as the sun shone through the raindrops, revealing a kaleidoscope of colours that danced on her face. She rose on her toes, closer to my face. Once her lips were inches away from mine, I dipped her back and she let out the most beautiful laugh. I brought her back up and twirled her around. As her face turned back toward me, I pulled her in and pressed my lips against her. She moved her hands to my cheeks and tilted her head, smiling against me. I parted my lips, completely enamored by her body, her entire being. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible, gently squeezing. She sighed into my mouth, kissing me more roughly like she was hungry for my touch. Her hands moved to my head and her fingers played with my loose strands of hair.

"I'm completely infatuated by you," I panted into her mouth. She grazed her tongue along my bottom lip before sliding it into our kiss. I could barely breathe but I never wanted to stop. Suddenly she gasped quietly and pulled away. She looked up at me, shock and amusement written all over her face. Whatever was on her eyes had begun to drip down her cheeks. I wiped away the black smudge with my thumb.

"You're so beautiful when you're a mess," I said chuckling.

"Thanks for that," she said with a hint of sarcasm, "And for the rain and for not...for not giving up on me."

"You're worth it. I don't think you really understand that. You're worth it to me," I said, my voice just above a whisper. The sun had gone to its hiding place behind the clouds, making it colder again. Now that we were soaked, the cold clung to our bodies. I kissed her again slowly.

"Let's go get dry and watch a film," I said. She nodded and I placed a kiss on her forehead before slinging my arm around her waist and walking us back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

America was trying to wring out her dress and failing miserably. I threw my head back and laughed, dodging before she playfully smacked my arm. She eventually gave up and hooked her arm in mine as we made our way back down to the theatre. 

"I vote for a comedy," America sang. 

"I vote for action," I replied. 

"Well you just told me I was worth it so I think I win," she said, grinning. I sighed with fake annoyance. 

"Fine," I obliged. We rounded a corner and we were stopped dead in our tracks. Shit. My father stood there looking mildy surprised and confused, surrounded by a few advisors. That confusion turned to anger in an instant when he noticed we were dripping wet. I didn't know what to say or do except protectively stand in front of America. 

"I'm assuming this was your idea," he said distastefully. I lowered my head a little being caught red handed. 

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?" he said harshly. 

"Father, we were fine. There are no rebels on the roof."

"I don't care about her," he said cutting me off, "I care about you. All it takes is one well aimed bullet and the only heir to the throne is gone." I felt America tremble against me and I squeezed her hand behind me for reassurance. "You already know that we're stretched very thin now that a little less than half our guards are out protecting the homes of the remaining ladies, not to mention that several of them have gone AWOL." I frowned. He could have easily had this conversation with me privately but I could tell he wanted America to feel guilty for some reason. He glared past me at America who was using my body as a shield. I side stepped to obstruct his view. 

"Get cleaned up," he demanded. 

"But-"

"Now." It was my day off and he knew that. I sighed in defeat and let go of America's hand. He turned and I followed him and the other people with him away from the movie theatre. I turned around and made a heart gesture at America and mouthed the word 'sorry' before turning a corner with him. I noticed the sympathetic smile on her face before it disappeared from view. I glanced up at my father who was walking beside me, trying to read his face. He was irritated for sure but I also noticed he looked worried and...older? My parents were old, but da-my father seemed to age much faster after carrying all the duties of a king on his back. 

"Meet me in the conference room in fifteen minutes. I've called a meeting," he said as he trudged away with a blanket of gloom around his shoulders. I shuddered before entering my own room where Hunter was already waiting. 

"Where have you been?" he questioned. I couldn't help the smile and blush that grew on my face. Hunter gasped. "You were with a girl," he teased. 

"Shut up," I said shoving him. Even then, I couldn't part with my smile. "I need to shower and then head to a meeting. Please prepare a dry set of clothes," I said before entering my bathroom. I peeled the wet and cold clothing off of my body and stepped into the shower, the water automatically coming down. I looked into the mirror on the shower wall as the hot drops streamed down and eased the tension in my muscles. I brought my fingers to my lips, remembering our kiss. Whenever I was with America, it's like my whole word was just her. I didn't think of my duties or burdens, I didn't think of the other Elite, I definitely didn't think of the risks and consequences of some of our actions, just her. I wanted so badly to end the selection now. I could stop this relationship that I had brewing with Kriss now before it became any deeper and marry this woman.

I was too afraid, though. Even with all the good memories I had, the bad ones always came nagging soon after, reminding me how often we fight and trying to convince me that she doesn't love me. I couldn't read her anymore, that was true, so it was impossible for me to tell how she really felt unless she said it. I couldn't risk giving my all to someone who couldn't guarantee that they would do the same. I knew how I felt but saying those words aloud and not hearing them back...I don't think I could recover. At times like these, I felt for Daphne. She had confessed her feelings for me so boldy, so bravely and I had turned her down. Then, I didn't really think deeply about the pain she must have felt, but now it was easier to tell. Rejection from someone you're head over heels for...it had to hurt more than a gunshot wound. 

\---

I walked briskly to the conference room even though I was early. I always tried to get there ahead of my father but it was in vain. He managed to get there before me every time, notes organized and everything. I often wondered why we never used tablets and computers anymore. My father kept me in the dark about a lot of things, but that didn't mean I was stupid. When America read the diaries and came to me with shock about what she had read and her surprise from seeing the computers, I realized just how much the people we being controlled. The books that weren't banned, which were very few, painted Gregory Illéa to be a saint when that was far from reality. I didn't think it was a bad thing for the government to control what the public knew about such affairs, but I did believe it was a bit excessive to ban more than half of the books that were available to the palace. Most were just children's books that had been over-dissected and believed to be propaganda. Even though there were old authors that promoted a government overthrow or not following the law like that horrible J.K Rowling or Dr. Seuss, I thought many were fine. 

I entered the conference room and it was silent...and empty. I set my things down on the large table and sat down cautiously as if someone or something were going to jump out at me. My father wasn't here. Moments later, the advisors, generals and a few butlers entered as well. I nodded my head to them as they all gathered around the large table. I frowned, concerned for my father's whereabouts. Everyone had sat down and it was already time to start the meeting. I frowned and cleared my throat. 

"Thank you all for joining us-- me. My father will be here momentarily so while we wait let's go over the budget for the guards for this month. We also need to touch on what is going on with the ones stationed at the Ladies' homes who keep disappearing. We can't keep sending more out otherwise we'll be stretched to the limit." There were several nods of agreement. "New Asia needs to be--" I was interrupted by the door being thrown open with my father on the other end. It took no more than a split second for me to notice exactly what was wrong with him and probably why he was so late. I jumped up from my seat before everyone had turned around and excused myself before rushing toward my father and urging him out. Now that I was closer I could smell the alcohol on him. He didn't say anything as I rushed him to the Royal Majesties' chambers, practically throwing him in. My mother was at her desk reading when we entered. She stood abruptly and frowned at me, concern wracked across her face. 

"He showed up to the meeting like this," I said to her, jutting my chin out at my fathers limp and tipsy body in the chair. I had seen this look countless times from when I was younger. If I had done anything wrong within a week of him drinking like this, he would use it as an excuse to teach me a lesson. As a child, it hurt more when he was drunk because he was unfocused. He would lose count of his strokes or miss and get frustrated. I had learned to recognize this face immediately. I wasn't angry or resentful toward him a this moment, though. I was worried.


	12. Chapter 12

"He's resting now," said my mother with a sigh. "I haven't seen him like this in a long time." She had a frown on her face from the moment I dragged him to his room. I stood from the desk and walked up to her to rub my thumb across her forehead. She gave me a quizzical look. 

"You'll get lines if you frown too much, mother. I prefer your smile." She let out a breathy laugh and gave me a weak smile. "How are you?" I asked. 

"We're trying to prepare for what might come with the French and I might have to organize a luncheon with the French Queen soon--"

"I didn't ask about your jobs. How are you, mother. You've seemed down lately." She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Even in darker times, she managed to radiate elegance. Most little princes would say that they looked up to and wanted to be their fathers, strong kings like they were but I was the opposite. While I admired my father for his ability to look put together even when everything was going downhill or his wit, I idolized my mother. She was everything I wanted to be. 

"I'm not sure, Maxon. I hate when he gets like this, so distant from me. Lately, most nights he doesn't even come to bed. He's always in front of that desk, day and night. If he's not there then he's halfway across the world. I miss him." She looked sadder than I'd ever seen her. 

"You and me both," I mumbled. 

"The selection is proving to be more of a task getting through as well," she said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. 

"How do you mean?"

"You and I are in similar positions actually. You're trying to find a wife and that lucky woman is going to be my daughter. Sometimes it's hard to allow myself to get close to all of them while knowing they'll eventually have to leave." She didn't seem sad when she said that, but held an unfocused gaze. 

"You're telling me," I said with a dry laugh. 

"You're not that sly, you know," she said giving me a side glance. I raised an eyebrow. "I've noticed that little exchange you share with Lady America." My eyes went wide for a second as I cleared my throat. 

"Mum, can I ask you something?" She nodded. 

"What do you think of her?" I kept the question as vague as possible, allowing her to interpret it how she wanted. She pondered for a moment before responding. 

"I think she's got a strong head and a strong heart. She's not like many women I've seen...a fiery spirit with a calm presence. She tends to think with her heart rather than her head sometimes which gets her into shady areas, but I appreciate that about her. Why do you ask?"

"I love her," I blurted out. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as soon as I said it. My mother merely chuckled at me. 

"I know," she said. 

"I want to marry her."

"Then why don't you?"

"I'm too afraid," I said sitting down next to her. "What if she doesn't love me back? What if she's still in love with someone else? How am I supposed to give my everything to her if I can't be sure?"

"So many questions," she said. She touched my nose with her finger, an action she used to do when I was little. "I don't have the answers to all those, Maxon. Love is a unique thing and it works in mysterious ways. You don't have to rush anything, but be wary of your heart. It's possible to love two people at the same time, maybe for different reasons. Some are old flames while some are small sparks, waiting to catch. While those may be your reasons for doubting her, they apply to you as well. Don't let yourself get too caught up that you lose sight of the opportunity in front of you." 

I sighed. She wouldn't be my mother without her riddled advice. She noticed my helpless look and laughed. 

"Just try to tune your head with your heart and be easy on yourself, love," she said rubbing my shoulder.

"Amberly," groaned my father from the top of the bed. 

"You best get going. You need to wrap up the conference," she said ushering me out. Just before she closed the door she brought me near to whisper "I think she'd make a wonderful daughter." She shut the door, leaving me with her words. It made my heart melt that she said 'daughter' and not 'queen' or 'wife'. She wasn't trying to pressure me, but instead was letting me know that America would have a place in our family. I smiled and walked back to the conference.   
\------  
The next day, America pulled me -- literally yanked my body -- into a hallway as I was walking by. 

"Wha-"

"Shh," she said pressed her fingers to my lips. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Great Room which was now empty. "Remember when I told you that I would come up with a plan for us to meet up with August?" I nodded apprehensively. 

"Well I've got one." I blinked slowly. She told me her plan, to sneak us out of the palace the following night dressed as workers and meet August at a discreet location. When she had finished explaining I placed my open palm onto her forehead. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Are you quite well?" I asked sincerely. She shrugged my hand off and chuckled. 

"It's a good plan!" 

"It's the riskiest thing I've ever heard."

"Yes, but it might work." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. We stayed silent for a few minutes and she began bopping on her toes in anticipation. 

"I'll meet you in your room tomorrow," I said finally before departing. I heard her whisper yell a 'Yes!' as I left. I laughed. This woman was going to be the death of me.


End file.
